Caeruleus Luna Exortus
by Kerris the Panda
Summary: Oz goes on a wolfy hunt and claims Xander. He also bites Spike and Angel as a result of them getting too close to his mate. Season 34. XanderOz, SpikeAngel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, AtS or any lyrics shown in here.

**Summary:** Oz goes on a wolfy hunt and claims Xander. He also bites Spike and Angel as a result of them getting too close to his mate. Season 3-ish... during the summer between 3 and 4.

**Pairings:** Xander/Oz, Spike/Angel

**Rated:** M for male/male pairings, adult language, and slightly sexually explicit scenes

---

**Chapter One: A Heart Stained in Love**

---

The ginger-haired wolf prowled the suburban area, skulking around in the shadows and alleys between the houses. Truthfully, the wolf was hunting someone his human counterpart knew. A dark-haired, olive-skinned, half-Roman teen with hazel-brown eyes and a killer smile. The ginger wolf growled lowly at the thought of the boy and he broke into a steady gait towards the cellar window. It was always open, and even in his wolf-state, he knew it would always be.

Reaching the house, the wolf hopped the fence and slunk to the window, knowing the teen was still awake... the teen's arousal and quiet panting teased the werewolf's ears, setting his senses on edge. The wolf quietly watched as the teen touched himself, quietly moaning out the name of his friend and two-year boyfriend, _Oz_. The teen reached his climax and shook with the waves of it as his seed was spilled into his hand and onto his stark white sheets.

The wolf silently slipped in through the window, carefully lowering himself onto the dryer and dropped onto the floor soundlessly. He slipped into a corner as the dark-haired youth got off his bed and went to the small bathroom to cleanse himself of his sticky mess. He came back and stripped the bed of the soiled sheets and put them in the washer. Grabbing black sheets from the dryer, he quickly made his bed, then crawled into it, slipping off into sleep with a smile on his face. He was still covered in sweat, and the ginger wolf had every intention of licking him clean.

With a smirk, if wolves _can_ smirk, the wolf crept next to the bed and inhaled deeply, surrounding himself with his prey's scent, then leapt upon the bed, slightly jarring the young man. Honey eyes opened, meeting with glinting golden, and the boy let out a quiet yelp of surprise and slight fear.

"Oz?" he questioned as the wolf crept closer. A growl of happiness, and arousal was the only response the brown-eyed boy got before he had a muzzle at his throat, being licked clean of his sweat. The pink tongue licked over his throat and Adam's apple, making the boy moan in pleasure, getting antsy again. The wolf dragged his tongue down the broad chest of the panting boy and circled pink nipples. Hot breath assaulted the wet appendages and they hardened. The black-haired boy's hands gripped thick ginger fur as the wolf continued licking lower.

The wolf settled himself between the teen's legs and flicked his tongue over his navel and hips. The wolf settled on a place to mark his mate and looked up at his companion for approval.

"Do it," a lust-heavy voice huffed. The wolf dipped his head again and licked the teen's left hip, then bit gently, slowly increasing the pressure of his jaw until blood beaded around his teeth. It flowed slowly into the waiting jaws of the wolf and he lapped the crimson liquid up. That was the cherry on top of the very sensual sundae and the boy climaxed for the second time in twenty minutes.

The wolf stopped licking the healing wound and lapped up the bittersweet spend of his mate, the mix teasing his tongue. Blood stopped flowing from the wound and the wolf, satisfied with his ritual, crawled up to his mate's level and nipped his neck, leaving a claiming mark at the base of it on the left side.

"G' night, Oz," the boy said as he rolled over, knowing the wolf would be gone when he woke up.

---

Xander woke up alert. It was the best way to explain the way he felt, like every part of him was buzzing with energy. He stood and walked to the bathroom, not caring if he was in the buff or not. It _was_ his room, after all.


End file.
